10 facts about the Next Generation
by Kelsbury
Summary: I loved reading these so much, I decided to write one myself. Includes all the Next Generation kids, including Teddy and Scorpius
1. Teddy

**Teddy Lupin**

1) Teddy is a Metamorphmagus, just like his mother. And just like his mother, he was sorted into Hufflepuff house.

At first he hated it, until he realised that this was were he belonged.

2) He is a chaser for the Quidditch team and he often led them to victory...That was until Victoire joined the Gryffindor team, and she kept blocking his attempts at scoring.

3) Sometimes he hates his parents. They left him alone and whenever someone says; "They died for a good cause," he wants to hit them. He wants to hit them and yell and scream and throw a tantrum like he's 4 years old again and all he wants is his mum. But she was never there.

Instead he had to go to his Uncle Harry or his Grandma when he wanted advice, and it was usually awkward. Sometimes a boy just needed his parents. But they left him.

It wasn't until his daughter, Andromeda, was born that he realised that they _had_ died for a good cause. They'd died for him. So that he could live this life.

And he loved them.

4) He didn't love Victoire before they started dating, it wasn't with some clap of thunder and the Earth shook as he had his epiphany of love: In fact, she annoyed the hell out of him most days. But there was always something enticing about her. But the first time that he realised he loved her was when he was 20. She was fresh out of Hogwarts and planning on taking a gap year before deciding what to do with her life. She told her parents and they went crazy. She came to his flat in tears and collapsed into his arms and he just held her.

He loved her.

And he always would.

5) His favourite pseudo-cousin is Roxanne and when he got sorted into Hufflepuff she drew him a picture. It was of him, leaning against a wall reading a story to his younger pseudo cousins. He was wearing a Hufflepuff scarf. In the background his mother and father were there, just barely pencilled in with their arms around each other looking down in him. His mother was wearing a Hufflepuff scarf.

Even though it's corny, and made him cry he kept it, and when he got his own apartment he framed it. It now sits proudly on his fireplace, surrounded by other pictures of his family.

6) He usually has his hair turquoise and he usually ties it back in a pony tail, which it always falls out of anyway, and James says that his hair is what makes him so attractive to the girls. It's bad and dangerous and sexy.

Victoire said she liked him because of his eyes. His deep chocolate brown eyes. When he changed his eye's to their original colour, she blinked and gawped, then laughed and hit his chest playfully before pulling him into a kiss.

He closed his pale blue eyes and returned her kiss.

7) He wasn't religious, but when Rose went missing and Roxanne got sick, he prayed to God every night. When Rose was found and Roxanne got better he thanked God every night.

8) He always wanted to be an auror. He'd see his Godfather return from a Auror job and he'd caught a bad guy, he felt that that's what he wanted to do. However, when Roxanne was sick, his touch was the only one that she would respond to.

From there on out he decided that he wanted to help people. To heal them. And he started his career path as a healer, a job that he came to love, even if the lime green uniform made him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

9) His got a tattoo when he was 16 and his Grandma was angry as hell. It's on his bicep and its a Phoenix raising from the flames. He got it to honour the members of the Phoenix who lost their lives for _this_; so that him and people like him could have a life and a family.

10) He got his ear pierced when he was 13. His Grandmother doesn't mind that one so much. It wasn't until later that he found out that his Grandfather Ted had done the same thing.

He had never taken the stud out.

_A/N: Right, I am so reposting this story, taking out all of the annoying errors and miss-spellings and I've noticed some inconsistencies – well, a few actually. I'll get this re-written and I'll re-post them all in one go – It's easier that way and I'm sorry if you get any alerts that are annoying, just bear with me, please. I'm taking pointers from Reviewers to see what you liked and disliked. I hope you like the updated version!_

**Enjoy...Up next: Victoire**


	2. Victoire

**Victoire Weasley**

1) She hates her birthday. While everyone else celebrates the day that they were born on their birthdays, Victoire celebrates the defeat of Voldemort...And along with it the deaths of her family members and her family member's friends.

2) Uncle Harry is her favourite uncle. He's humble and kind and once he bought her a pony. He lets her ramble when she's mad and lets her cry when she's upset.

3) She's the first Weasley to be born without Red hair. Instead hers is a blonde, almost white colour. It's because of her Veela heritage that her hair is that colour.

4) Because of her Veela heritage, she also gets unwanted male attention. When she was in her fifth year she was almost raped by Haydn Westwood, her then boyfriend. But Teddy Lupin stopped him. Since then, Victoire has been slightly obsessed and determined that one day, she would marry him.

5) Which ironically, she did.

6) She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Not because she wanted to, no, if she got her way, shed be in her dorm, painting her nails instead of Quidditch practice in the rain. No, she plays Quidditch because her father did.

And she wants to make him proud.

7) She loves Teddy's eyes. They're the perfect shade of brown and so deep and soulful, and...Perfect, is the only word to describe them.

Then, he changed his eye colour and all she could do was gawp. And stare. But then she realised, that an eye colour doesn't make a person. Not at all.

So she laughed and pulled him into a deep, soulful kiss, to prove to him that it didn't matter

8) Victoire's name literally means "Victory" and she hates it. She feels like she has to live up to so much, I mean, with a name like Victoire, she was going to strive all her life to make her name mean something.

9) She and Teddy are the eldest, so obviously they have a lot of babysitting to do, and she loves it. She hated it at first, not being able to go anywhere when she wanted, but then she realised that this was important. She got to experience things that their parents didn't. For Example, she heard Hugo's first word, which was "_Vicky"_ (Although she'll never tell Uncle Ron, he still gets irked when the Bulgarian Quidditch player is mentioned.)

10) For a long time she thought that her parents loved Dominique and Louis much more then her. But then she had her own kids and she realised that she loved them both exactly the same.

Just like her parents loved her and her siblings exactly the same.

_A/N: A review mentioned that I'd been spelling Victoire wrong, and I apologize if it annoyed anybody else. When I read through it, it frustrated me – and why didn't I put apostrophes in!_

**Up next...Dominique**


	3. Dominique

**Dominique Weasley**

1) Dominique hates being the middle child. Victoire gets all the attention because she's the eldest and Louis gets all the attention because he's the baby.

Dominique's the understood middle child that everyone forgets.

2) Dominique prefers to be called Dominique, her given name, and she hates it when people call her "Dom" To her, it just sounds like people are too lazy to say her whole name.

3) Like Victoire, her hair is blonde, but, unlike Victoire, she keeps her hair short and messy.

Yeah, she sort of looks like a boy. But she fits in with them. Good enough.

4) She was sorted into Ravenclaw and she hates herself slightly for it and feels like she's let the Weasley family down; but the hat gave her a choice between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and she thinks that her family would much prefer it if she was a Ravenclaw.

5) Who she admires most is her aunt Gabrielle. She loves the French side of her family and can fluently speak the language, unlike her siblings.

Her aunt Gabrielle taught her.

6) She was surprised as hell when Marcus Flint's son, Dimitri asked her out.

7) What shocked her most is that she said yes.

8) Dominique hates Quidditch. She hates that the houses go up against each other to win a prize. To her, it's just fuelling the house rivalry that their families worked hard to get rid of.

9) The only colour that Dominique can't pull off is white, and that annoys her because both Louis and Victoire can. Victoire turned up at her graduation ball in a long, flowing, backless white dress that had men kissing her feet. Dominique paled in comparison.

Compared to Victoire, she always did.

10) When her twin daughters, Emma and Julia were born, she promised herself that she would love them both the same, no matter what.

But then, Emma got sick and nearly died and she thinks that it's her fault. So now, she will by Emma an extra pair of shoes to make up for it, or buy her a double ice-cream instead of a single scoop.

And Julia ends up feeling like the left one out.

_A/N: In my sole opinion, the hat takes your choice into consideration, but doesn't always grant it. Then you could just simply choose the house and they'd be no need for the hat, you know? I don't think Dominique possess the qualities to become a Gryffindor, therefore she couldn't be in that house…Does that make sense? _

**Up next...Louis (One of my fave characters!)**


	4. Louis

**Louis Weasley**

1) Louis is a heartthrob at school and by the time he was 17 he had every girl pining for him. Except for one.

And she was the girl that Louis ended up marrying.

2) His hair, just like his sisters, is blonde. He likes to have it slightly long so that it falls into his eyes and so do all the girls. He is well aware of his good looks, and uses them to his advantage as often as he can, whether it's getting a date or getting out of trouble, he'll use them. They're like his secret weapon, despite the fact that everyone knows.

3) He hates having two sisters, is it to much to ask for a little brother? There's to much girly stuff in the house and he's constantly walking around on egg shells.

He's so happy that he ends up having two sons and a daughter.

4) He and Kelly end up having the biggest love story since James Potter and Lily Evans, which surprised just about everyone. He hit on her constantly and she hated him.

It seems that History does repeat itself.

5) Louis has always known what he was gonna do with his life. He's going to be an auror. He needs to catch the bad guys and make them pay for what they did to his family. It's just not fair that they should get away for being cowards. Because to Louis, that's what they are and that's what they will always be.

6) Kelly agreed to go out on a date with him because James Potter dared her to agree. He took her to Hogsmeade and in the carriage on the way there, he had the perfect chance to kiss her…but he didn't. He let her make the first move not wanting to rush her and afterwards she gave him another chance. And another one, and another one and another one.

7) He doesn't much mind his French side, but he hates the language. All the hacking and gagging made him cringe, but he kept this fact from his mother, as he really didn't want to anger her.

And you don't wanna make Fleur Weasley mad. It just might be the last thing you ever do.

8) When he was 18 he bought himself a car. A black 1967 Chevy Impala. It was an old car, but it was a classic.

He rolled up to Kelly's house in it, the car shining and glinting. She looked out her bedroom window, gawped, and then ran down the stairs and out the front door. He got out the car and picked her up, spinning her in circles, before putting her down on her feet and kissing her...

...Just as the sprinklers turned on.

That is his favourite memory.

9) His favourite cousins are Fred and Roxanne. They're cool and calm and awesome at pulling pranks. Yeah, they're a year younger then him, but that doesn't matter. Not really. They're still the best cousins ever.

10) His biggest fear was of a family member dead. Then it was Kelly dead. Then his children. Then it was him.

His biggest fear was death.

This is something that can't be stopped, which is unknown, which can strike at any second. The thought makes him shudder and hold Kelly just that bit tighter, and kiss his children goodnight more often and hell, even feed the dog just that bit more, because a life without them isn't a life.

_A/N: An anonymous reviewer suggested that I don't space things out as much and, after reading through this, I know what you mean. It does get a bit confusing. _

_Yes, I have to marry Louis. I know it's weird, but, pfft, it's my story, he can marry whoever I want :P _

**Next up...Molly**


	5. Molly

**Molly Weasley**

1) When she heard of how her father had left his family for a _job _she was horrified, and refused to talk to him for a few days. Then her Uncle George told her of how he came back, she forgave him again.

Until the day he walked out their front door and didn't come back. He just…left. No goodbye, no explanation, just out the door. She refused to speak his name again.

2) She inherited her mothers olive skin, but her fathers russet red hair, so she looks really strange. And she hates it. She looks fake and incomplete.

3) She doesn't think the name Molly suits her at all, but Lucy does. She should be called Lucy and Lucy should be called Molly.

Just another mistake her father made.

4) Her favourite cousin is Dominique. They're in the same year and ended up in the same house and have the same interests and personalities. She was sure that she and Dominique would be best friends forever. Then, her father walked out and she turned into a, as Dom so nicely put it, cow bag, and they just...drifted.

5) She hates her sister. The age gap between them is huge and she always, _always_ gets the "Aw's!" and the "Ooh's!" and the "How cute is she? I could just put her in my pocket! But the day that a car ran her sister over, is the day that she vowed to protect her no matter what, her big sister instincts kicked in and she realised that they were sisters and she loved her.

6) When she met Warren she was fresh out of Hogwarts and starting her job at Gringotts bank. He was, in no other way could she say this, hot. She gawped, yes gawped at him. He was delicious. He was also a muggle, and while that didn't bother her or her family she was very reluctant to get with him.

But when he asked her out she said yes. When he asked her to move in with him, she said yes. When he proposed she said yes. She didn't even hesitate.

7) Her children didn't inherit her magical powers. Molly hoped and prayed that they would, but they didn't. It seems as if the Weasley magic and Warren's brother Damien's wasn't enough to give her kids magic, and for a while that depressed her.

8) She and Warren broke up after 7 years of marriage due to infidelity on his part. He told Molly that he was working "late at the office" when in actual fact, he and his secretary were getting it on. She was ashamed to say that she was reduced to self-harm, but she felt so horrible on the outside that she tried to kill the thing on the inside – to die.

9) Molly hates being depressed. She wishes that she were happily and bubbly like Lucy, or smart with a great husband, like Rose. Or even be close to her sibling like Roxanne and Fred are. But then she remembers...What does she have to be happy about?

10) Her father answered that question for her. He made Molly see what she had to be happy about. Her job, her kids, her family, her life.

He walked out...But she stayed. She is a better parent then he ever was.

And she's proud. So that day, at the breakfast table...She smiled.

_A/N: I kind of turned Molly into a bit of a bitch...I don't believe that all the Weasley kids would get along and that they'd all live happily ever after...Although, I suppose, Molly gets a bit of a happy ending. Also, I think Percy is the type of person who would leave – no matter what happened last time, I just see him as one of those people who would leave – again, this is just my personal view. _

**Up next...Lucy**


	6. Lucy

**Lucy Weasley**

1) She hates her name. _Lucy? _It's just so childish. She wished that she was named after a family member, but to Lucy, it seems that they couldn't be bothered with finding a name so they just chose one at random.

She wished that she was called Molly. She loves her grandma so much. Everything about her made her smile and she longed for the trips to the Burrow.

2) She's 18 years younger then Molly. 18 years. No wonder Molly treats her like a baby, even when Lucy's 24, married, with a baby on the way, Molly treats her like a baby.

3) Her favourite cousin is Rose. She's definitely the best babysitter. When she got together with her boyfriend, he started coming along to these baby sitting sessions too. At first Lucy was betrayed, but eventually, she saw that he was a fun guy and she enjoyed his presence.

He even watched Barney with her. Lucy liked him.

4) She'd never admit this to anybody, but she harboured a slight crush – okay, maybe more then slight, on the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. This was, of course, when she was about twelve, but still. He had an aura about him that calmed Lucy and she appreciated that.

5) She hates being the baby of the family. Whenever she goes out with her mum and sister, little old woman always tell her how cute she is. They surrounded her pram, shoving their faces close and cooing at her.

No wonder she's terrified of old people.

6) She was a chubby baby, with extremely frizzy bright orange hair. As she grew older she lost the chubbiness and the frizziness but her hair always stayed bright orange. Like a carrot, her husband so often said, rather fondly.

7) She met Martin at Hogwarts. He was a year younger and so cute that she just had to go out with him. They got together when they were both 14. They stayed together till the day that Martin died. That day nearly killed her, but she had to be strong.

After all, she was a Weasley.

8) She was sorted into Hufflepuff. The only Weasley to even be sorted into that house and that strangely made her feel proud. This was the house of loyalty and kindness. So what if she wasn't brave? Or smart? Or ambitious? Loyalty over ruled all the others.

9) Although she always hated the fact that the yellow Quidditch robes clashed horribly with her hair.

10) She doesn't remember her father and she doesn't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. But when she was 50 and she received a owl saying that he was dead, she cried and cried and cried. Then she cried some more.

To Lucy, it didn't matter that she never knew him. He was still her father, without him she wouldn't be here. For the first time in her life, she missed him.

_A/N: That's Lucy done. I gotta say, she was the hardest one to write. That was extremely hard! A reviewer also said I should concentrate more on the individual rather then the siblings and that's what I tried to do here, changing a few of these. I hope you like it!_

**Up next...Fred II (Yay)**


	7. Fred

**Fred Weasley**

1) Fred hates being named after his father's dead twin. Every time grandma Molly says his name, she almost bursts into tears. His name should bring joy and happiness...Instead it makes his family look grim and depressed.

2) Its a good thing that he looks nothing like his father, instead he has his mothers dark skin and his dark hair is always neatly combed, in contrast to his father's messy red locks. He has his father's bright blue eyes though, and Fred thinks that that's what upsets Grandma Molly the most.

3) He loves Roxanne, and he thinks that it's her fault that she's ill, even though it isn't. He went inside when it started raining and didn't make Roxanne come with him. To this day, he still blames himself, and his father has often told him that he is to emotional, feeling guilt for things that weren't under his control.

4) All through Hogwarts, he hung out with Roxanne and James, as well as a boy called Tristan who was in Gryffindor with them as so hilariously funny. He was disappointed when they lost touch, but when he received a message inviting him to Tristan's wedding as best man, he jumped at it. They have stayed in touch ever since, Fred even becoming Godfather to Tristan's eldest (and only) son.

5) He and his cousin James, who are the same year, take over Weasley Wizard Weezes.

Fred deals more with the inventing side of things. His best lesson at school was always potions, and he enjoys the feeling of success when he had invented a new product, and he understands why his father and uncle went into this business.

6) He was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with Roxanne. They were very skilled at the position and his dad once said that they gave him and Uncle Fred a run for their money. Then he got a faraway look in his eye and he stopped talking, no doubt lost in memories of his dead twin.

He thinks about what would happen if Roxanne died and he shivered. He could kind of relate to him on that grounds.

7) His boggart was constantly changing. When he was small, it used to be a spider. (He knows this because there was one in their bathroom cupboard when he was 6). When he was at school, it was Roxanne dead. When he left school, it became fire.

He thought that that meant he was afraid of everything, as he was still afraid of both spiders and Roxanne dying. Later, his mother told him that he was most afraid of change. That made him feel better, but it still annoyed him.

8) At Roxanne's wedding, he couldn't stop grinning. Sure, he had to threaten the groom and make sure that the wedding went well (without Roxanne knowing) and lead hundreds of guests to their seats.

But she was here. She was alive, having this wedding. And he couldn't be happier.

9) He wasn't really into big flashy pranks. He was more of a sneaky prankster. Like charming the chalk on the chalkboards to right rude messages when the teachers back was turned, or charming the house symbols on the robes to change. Or timing dung-bombs to go off in the staff room when he was well away.

It worked out well for him, as he very rarely got caught. However, one time he was running from Flinch and that damned cat (which was, miraculously, still alive) and he ran into the dustiest room in the world...With a huge mirror stood on the opposite wall. He got his breath back and walked towards the mirror.

What he saw both shocked and saddened him.

When he looked in the mirror, he didn't see himself. He saw a boy, with bright red hair and sparkling blue eyes, grinning madly before he spoke.

"Hi, Fred." It had said. All Fred could say was "Hi, Fred," right back to him.

10) When Fred graduated Hogwarts, he felt incomplete.

So, he did something he'd never done before. He went to his Uncle Fred's grave alone. He sat there for hours, talking about nothing and everything, his fears, his hopes, his ambitions. He sat there for hours and kept reading the name on the head stone

_Fred Weasley._

It had always creped him out.

But now, he felt his dead uncle's presence and he placed a hand to the gravestone, certain that he could feel a hand pressing back.

He felt complete.

_A/N: I love Fred. He's always seemed like a cool, but uncertain person. I changed a few of these and my spelling is awful! Forgive me, but I am dyslexic and back then I was just awful. But now my computer screen is green and I can tell the spelling mistakes._

**Up next...Roxanne**


	8. Roxanne

**Roxanne Weasley**

1) With her dark skin and dark, ringlet hair and sparkly blue eyes, she looked exactly like her brother. Just a girl version, obviously. Which shouldn't surprise people, seeing as they are twins.

2) She thinks that the biggest war hero is Sirius Black, and hates that he was seem as the bad guy for all those years. She knows that the evidence was against him and blah blah blah, but still. Back then she thinks that the Ministry was a little stupid.

3) When she was 14 she got a Magical disease called Scrofungus. Which isn't very nice. Your internal organs shut down one by one. It's very painful. She got the disease because she wouldn't go inside when it started to rain. Because she was stupid. And she died because of it.

4) The day that she met Tyler, she'd just got out of the hospital after they'd revived her and she was walking with her brother. He was walking one way, she was walking past him. He accidentally walked into her and, because she was still weak she collapsed, her legs weakening. He rushed to help her up apologizing all the while.

He was, in Roxanne's eyes, gorgeous. He stood about two heads taller then Roxanne and had skin the colour of milk chocolate, his black hair cut short. He had on a white shirt, un-tucked, with a grey V necked sweater and some simple jeans. When he smiled his teeth where pearly white.

He was the type of guy that Roxanne didn't generally go for. She usually had a thing for the bad guys and was always attracted to the bad boy of the class in Hogwarts. But, after that incident, she just knew, in her heart that he was who she was meant to be with.

5) She played on the Gryffindor team as Beater with her twin brother, Fred. Unfortunately, she had to stop because she got ill. If that hadn't have happened, that Roxanne could have played professional Quidditch, just like her aunt Ginny.

Instead, she ended up running Potter Watch, which was a job she came to love. She got to work with her Godfather, Lee Jordan, and she got a thrill from meeting aspiring magicians as they came in for interviews, and being the first to hear the new Weird Sister's new song.

6) When they learned that her disease was life threatening, she realised what her biggest fear was, of leaving the world behind and not existing anymore. It petrified her. But when she did die, the red light in her hospital room flashing, and emitting a high pitched noise, she felt...At peace.

She was hovering over her body, watching as her family ran in, her brother screaming for a healer, her mother shaking her, her father looked so lost.

But it didn't hurt anymore.

But then her Uncle Fred appeared and told her to go back, pushing her, forcing her back. She landed back into her body with a jolt, waking up gasping, spluttering, being enveloped into three pairs of arms.

Now, with her family, she was at peace.

7) She found out that she couldn't have children, and she and Tyler were devastated, but they got through it together. They were very surprised to find out that Roxanne was pregnant. Nine months later, she gave birth to her son, Dean. He was perfect, so small and cute.

Four years later, she gave birth to her daughter, Nikki. She was just as perfect, and as much of a shock as Dean had been, but just as welcome, just as loved. They were miracles to her and, at times, she practically worshipped the ground that they walked on, happy they were here at all.

8) When she was small, too small to play Quidditch, and too small to play with Fred and James, her dad would take her for a walk. They talked about everything and nothing, gossiping about the family, even thinking of new inventions.

Because they talked so much, they ended up walking for hours, at, at five years old, a couple of miles can be a killer. When her father saw her get tired, he would grasp her under the arms and hoist her up, settling her against his hip, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head against his chest.

She could easily fall asleep that way. And she usually did. She also usually woke up with her father only to discover that they'd crashed on the couch. That's when she knew that she had the greatest dad in the world.

9) She has a small scar on her collar bone from when she was a kid and was learning how to ride a bike. She braked to suddenly and flew over the handle bars, connecting hard with the ground. That was the only time she's seen her Grandfather Johnson frantic.

10) She had inherited her father's prankster persona and loved to prank people. Imagine her surprise when the stupid sorting hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" after barely touching her head. All her cousins and her brother were looking at her in horror from the Gryffindor table.

Then the stupid hat had chuckled and then said: "Just kidding. GRYFFINDOR!"

She had been pranked by a stupid hat. Seeing the smirks on James face, she knew that she would never hear the end of it.

_A/N: Phew...Roxanne over...That was dramatic. Again, a fair few spelling mistakes were changed and I didn't space it out as much. Hope you like it!_

**Up next...Rose**


	9. Rose

**Rose Weasley**

1) Rose inherited her father's hair and eye colour, but her mother's curly hair and brains. The sorting hart was considering putting her in Ravenclaw, but the hat decided, upon reflection, that Gryffindor was were she belonged.

2) Her and Scorpius Malfoy have been best friends and great enemies since they were 11. They are a perfect example of Yin and Yang.

But nobody was really surprised when they got to together, or later when they fell in love – though her father was furious.

3) Rose is a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and became captain in her seventh year after James had left. She always resented him for that, because she only got to be captain for a year.

4) Rose's best subject was potions. She excelled in it and loved the element of it, that one wrong ingredient could cause the whole thing to explode.

5) She has the number of detentions of girls in her year. It's because she hangs out with James and Albus and Scorpius and Fred and Roxanne they all find the need to get in trouble.

She never tells her mother that she plans out most of the pranks.

6) She once had a staring contest with an owl.

She lost.

7) Rose becomes an auror when she graduates Hogwarts (top of the class) working with her father and Uncle Harry and she loves it.

She doesn't like the paper work. She much prefers being on the field, chasing the bad guys and making the world a safer place. When she was on a case, she was tortured and afterwards, in the hospital, when she saw Scorpius she realised what it was like for her parents when her mother was being tortured.

That night, her and Scorpius lay, holding each other, promising to never let go.

He proposed the next day.

8) Rose and Scorpius have three children: Nicholas, Rachael and Phoenix. Both Nicholas and Rachael have blonde hair, but Rachael's eyes are a deep brown, like Rose's mother. Phoenix, however, has red curly hair and the Malfoy grey eyes.

When they get to Hogwarts, they're sorted into three different houses. Nicholas goes to Gryffindor. Rachael goes to Ravenclaw and Phoenix goes to Slytherin.

Despite them being so different, they get on very well. Rose likes to think that it's because her and Hugo are so close, but Scorpius tells her it's because they're smart kids.

She prefers her theory more.

9) Despite being exceptionally clever, Rose found out when she was 10 that she was dyslexic. She saw words and numbers back to front. She was sent to a special Muggle school that would help her, but it didn't do much good. Her dyslexia doesn't effect her much, it just takes her longer to read, that's all.

10) Roses Patronus is a Jack Russell Terrier, but her Boggart is Failure. She knows that she s the perfect mix of her parents.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

_A/N: I hope this is better – this wasn't so incredibly hard, but they were a few mistakes in there. _

**Up next…Hugo**


	10. Hugo

**Hugo Weasley**

1) Hugo was the exact opposite of Rose. He had inherited his mums brown hair and eyes, his mother's intellect and his fathers Keeper skills. He was in Ravenclaw and more often then not didn't get into trouble.

Yet, he and his sister were very close.

2) He met Kay Leigh when he was 12. She was a Hufflepuff a year older then him and he was swept away by her looks, her long blonde hair, big blue eyes and cute button nose James always used to say that you couldn't find your soul mate at 12 years old…Hugo proved him wrong.

3) Hugo's initials are an abbreviation for Homework. He wasn't aware of this till he saw his girlfriends list and, right at the top it said "Do H/W." Hearing that made him sweat and he freaked, wondering why she'd put that. After a long talk with her, he realised what it meant.

Trust his mum to make sure her kids name had some connection to school work!

4) Hugo was very anxious when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. What would his family say? What would his father do?

He sent home a letter with one word on it. _Ravenclaw_. He got an instant message back from his mother, telling him how proud of him she was. His father had put at the bottom of the letter: _See you during the Christmas Holidays. Son._

His father didn't hate him, he hadn't been disowned…He was over the moon! The next day, Rose sat next to him at breakfast, chatting a mile a minute, telling him about all the different professors while Lorcan Scamander grinned at him from across the table.

He was home.

5) When he became a father, he suddenly understood everything that his parents had to go through bringing him up and he felt so guilty. He had made them endure this?

But then, he looked at his little girls face and knew, knew that it was all worth it.

When Kay Leigh told him that she was pregnant again, he whooped and laughed and spun her around.

6) When Rose told him that she was going out with Scorpius Malfoy he was fuming. He was so angry…He wasn't exactly surprised, but he was angry. Didn't she know what his family did to mum?

When he told her, she told him to grow up. Then she went to the Slytherin table and made out with Scorpius for the world to see.

And he was angry.

7) Victoire was his favourite cousin. She was the one that he remembers the most from his childhood, and he was sure that Vicky was his first word. He wasn't certain though…He was so happy for her when she and Teddy got married…He was even more honoured when he was asked to be the best man, he had thought for sure that it would have been James.

8) He eventually becomes Minister of magic, following in his mother's footsteps. He remembers the day he was told, his whole family made a huge deal of it. His mother was crying, Rose was singing, His father was drunk and Roxanne was screaming down the Wireless.

It was a good day.

9) When he was Seven, his dad told him that he fell off his broom and broke his arm. But he was so determined to fly that once his arm had fully healed, he got right back on the broom.

And he broke his arm in the same place again.

10) At his sisters wedding, he was angry. Still. But he saw the look on Scorpius face when Rose was coming down the aisle and he knew they were perfect for each other.

Now was not the time to be an overprotective little brother, (even though he was much taller) now was the time to be a supportive little brother and he let his anger evaporate.

_A/N: Whoo…That was quite fun to write. Not to many mistakes, but the fact that I didn't use apostrophe's has really annoyed me…I hope this reads better!_

**Up next…James**


	11. James

**James Potter II**

1) James always wonders why people are semi shocked when they find out that he's a prankster…With a name like James Sirius Potter what did they expect!

It was his parents fault really. They're the ones who named him.

2) He was so surprised when Uncle George handed him Weasley Wizard wheezes…He'd never been more honoured in his life. He would handle the publicity and Fred would handle the business part…It was perfect.

3) During his time at Hogwarts, he tended to hang around with his cousins instead of his friends. He loved the sense of family, and he was taught at a very young age that family was everything and that he shouldn't waste time with them.

4) He was a Gryffindor, but he'll never ever admit to Albus just how scared he actually was of not being in Gryffindor. The prospect of being in another house, any other house terrified him and he was so thankful when the Sorting hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" when the hat had barely touched his head.

5) He swore to himself that he would never fall for someone who had red hair. He just couldn't do it. He was determined to bring down the "Potter tradition" as his father called it. The only problem was Hannah Fredrickson, the red haired beauty of Gryffindor tower. He fell in love with her the minute he laid eyes on her.

Then, in his fifth year he overheard her making fun of his cousin Rose and suddenly he wasn't interested in her anymore. At all. It was weird, but he knew from that moment on that red heads just weren't worth the bother.

Although his father tells him otherwise.

6) He loves his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron…They're his favourite family members (except for him mother, father and siblings) they can identify with him and he knows that he can talk to them about almost anything, unlike his parents. He loves them, they're the best parents in the world! He's just afraid that they'll judge him, where as he knows that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione won't.

7) Him and Fred are best friends. They're in the same year at Hogwarts and are both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; they're both pranksters and throw fantastic parties!

8) When he was little, he was afraid of thunderstorms, but he never let Albus know, because Albus was afraid of them to. He hated it when his younger siblings saw him weak or scared and more often then not put on a brave face to get rid of a spider for Lily or let Albus crawl into his bed when he was frightened.

9) He could also use that information to blackmail Albus.

10) James's Patronus is a doe. At first he was scared that meant he was to sensitive or something until his father told him that his Grandma Lily's Patronus was a doe, and so was Severus Snape's. Since then, he's been okay with the idea of having a girly Patronus.

But, if anybody asks, it's a stag whose antlers have come off while fighting.

_A/N: I hope that I did James justice. I just changed spellings on this one :)_

**Up next…Albus**


	12. Albus

**Albus Potter**

1) Albus was in Slytherin. Of all the houses the sorting hat just _had _to put him in the most hated house of Hogwarts! He dreaded his family's reactions when he told them.

2) It wasn't until he was 16 that he realised that his initials spelled ASP. This is a type of snake, which kind of made him perfect for Slytherin.

3) His best lesson was surprisingly enough, Care of Magical creatures. He loved learning about all the different types of animals and species that the wizarding world had to offer.

When he was in his third year, Hagrid had let him and Rose ride on Buckbeak. The view of Hogwarts was breathtaking and the feel of Buckbeak's feathers between his fingers kept him grounded.

When he's that high on a broomstick, he freaks and he tends to fall off.

4) He didn't need glasses like his father does, and he's happy about that. Now he has something that his father doesn't…Good eyesight.

5) He, like Dominique, hated playing Quidditch…He loves the game, loves it to pieces, but he can't fly to save his life. Just another thing that he thinks his father is disappointed in him for.

6) His best friend is Rose Weasley. Even though their cousins, and bicker all the time, they're great friends.

In fact, it was because he was friendship with Scorpius Malfoy too that Rose now had a husband and a family…So technically, she owes him. A lot.

7) Although it was because of Rose that he met Helen.

Guess they were even then…

8) He and Helen had been going out for seven years before he proposed and they were engaged for four years before they got married. They took their relationship really slow because commitment freaked Albus out.

9) He had inherited his father's unruly hair and it annoyed him to no end, no matter what he did to it, it would not stay flat. But it was the only link really that he had to his Grandfather, just as his eye colour was that of his grandmothers.

10) When his son was born, he was shocked to see the red hair. Even though Helen had red hair and his mother and more then half of his family, he had always expected his son to have black hair, like all the other Potter males in the family.

_A/N: Albus was actually quite hard to right…A bit worried about this one…Just spellings changed, it's a bit stilted, I'll admit, because it jumps rather then flow, and I apologize._

**Up next…Lily**


	13. Lily

**Lily Potter**

1) Having grown up with six brothers, Lily's mother was not a girly girl, and therefore didn't understand Lily's obsession with dresses and the colour pink.

For Lily, they're her sanctuary, things that make her different.

2) She hates going to her grandparents graves near Christmas…To see her and her brothers name carved into the marble stone…It makes her shudder and she thinks of the inevitable death that will be coming for both of them.

3) Lily inherited her father's bad eyesight, but she refused to wear glasses. When she went to Hogwarts, she read about a charm to make her eyesight better. She tried it and ended up being blind for a week.

After that, she at least wore glasses to read. But that was it.

4) When she met Lysander Scamander, all he was to her was a boy with a rhyming name and slightly weird mother.

She would have no idea that she would come to love him.

5) Even though the age difference between them is big (six years) neither of them cares, and neither do their families. Although apparently James threatened him before the night of her wedding.

6) She has the best big brother in the world. Yeah, he's annoying and childish and a brat, but that's what makes him James. Besides, what did people expect with a name like James Sirius? They were alike in so many ways.

Although, she feels sorry for Albus, seeing as he's the one that's usually left out, because he was the middle child.

7) Lily also inherited her father's seeker skills and got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her second year, although, sometimes she has trouble seeing the snitch.

8) Her and Lysander have only one child. A daughter called Carmen, who had long blonde hair and big brown eyes, a dreamy look and, when she was eleven, she needed glasses. The perfect mix of the Potter and Scamander family.

9) Even though she was brilliant at Astronomy, her passion had always been with writing. As a little girl she had loved to write stories about damsels in distress and about the ghoul in The Burrow going crazy and turning the Burrow into Chaos…Well, more then it was, anyways.

When her first book "Kill Youth Culture" became number one in the Wizarding world, she had a huge celebration.

10) When they were in their fourth year, Hugo had charmed her long thick red hair black. It had stayed that way for seven weeks. She had sentenced him to punishment of 10 years. She forgot all about it 5 weeks later.

Because they were family. Everyone was entitled to one mistake.

But if he ever does that again, he is so being re-sentenced. This time to 15 years and it will not be forgotten.

_A/N: Hope that one was okay...I didn't actually change anything except the name of her book and a grammar problem. _

**Next up…Scorpius**


	14. Scorpius

**Scorpius Malfoy**

1) Scorpius looked exactly like his father did. This, he thinks, is why he can connect with Albus and why they're best friends. They are both in someone's shadow. People always expect him to be just like his father, and it's true, he is now, but he's nothing like Draco's teenage days. He raised Scorpius right, and Scorpius appreciates it.

2) He and Rose shared a complex relationship of hating each other, and then being best friends. They mostly tolerated each other because of Albus, but they bickered constantly.

But one day there was something…Different about her. He never could place it but he started to see her in a different light and he realised that he could never truly hate her.

3) He was horrified when the sorting hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" He was scared that he was wrong, that he _was _just like his father…But he was so relieved to, mainly because he hadn't put the Malfoy's down. They were all Slytherin's and maybe, just maybe by being sorted into Slytherin he'd made his father proud.

4) He loved to fly. He felt so free on a broomstick and he'd mastered loop de loops and the Wronski Feint before he went to Hogwarts thanks to his dad, but he had no desire to be on the Quidditch team, he was down-to-Earth and wasn't really competitive.

5) After Hogwarts, he decided to become a healer, which surprised pretty much everyone. He loved it, but after a while he sort of…got bored of it.

Then he learned from Rose that Muggle's had a thing called Psychology…And he decided to see if he could incorporate that with magic.

He became the first wizard to ever do this and he got an Order of Merlin for it. First class.

6) When his children were born, he had never been happier. He loved to play with them and he even got up for the four o'clock feedings, which is what he'd been dreading. Every time he looked at his children he melted.

7) His father was awfully supportive of his and Roses relationship and even went as far as to yell at his grandfather Lucius when he tried to split them up.

8) Scorpius was accepted into Thargows, which is the only Wizarding College in England. Even Rose hadn't gotten in. It was for the best of the best. But he turned it down. To this day his family don't understand why he turned the college down and neither does he really, he just knew that he couldn't go.

9) He hates Roses job. Hates it. It puts her at so much risk and he'd much rather she stayed at home and was safe.

10) When he was a child he had a huge fear of Octopuses. Yeah, a weird fear, but he had a recurring nightmare that it would stick to his face and suffocate him.

He got made fun of for years because of that fear.

Thank he saw the giant squid and his fear hit an all new level.

_A/N: I added more detail on this one, and took a few spaces away to stop confusion. A reviewer pointed out that they are no Wizarding colleges and I apologize – I didn't know. For the purpose of this story though, we'll pretend there is, just to humour me :D_

**Up next…Lorcan **


	15. Lorcan

**Lorcan Scamander **

1) Everyone expects him to be weird, because of his mother, but he takes after his father. He's very down to earth for the son of Luna Lovegood.

2) He loves Herbology and Uncle Neville is his favourite Professor. He writes a book all about the different plants and tours around the world researching them, which is what his mother did and he feels apart of the family.

3) He's gay. He was so worried about telling his family, but they didn't care, his mother just smiled at him in her normal, dreamy way and his father patted him on the back for his honesty. Then Lily told him that he had to tell her family, as it wasn't fair to keep this from them, so he did, after drinking copious amounts of alcohol.

George Weasley was laughing about it for hours. Then, at his own wedding to Greg, he got a purple leather catsuit from the Prankster.

4) He, like his mother was sorted into Ravenclaw house. He was honoured to be placed there, but when his twin brother went to Hufflepuff, he felt strangely cold, like he was missing something.

5) When he was in his fifth year, a potion exploded and turned his hair from its yellow blonde to a dark brown. He was gonna change it, but he felt that it suited him so much better, so he kept it.

Lysander was shocked and a little annoyed to see it – they were no longer identical.

6) He proved that Nargles are real. All you had to do to see them was believe in them. When people realized this, his mother and his grandfather were the first people they apologized to.

7) He was never getting drunk again. Ever. He was at his brother's engagement party and had a little too much to drink. He woke up with a pounding headache and a fear of the light for the rest of the day.

He also learned that urine cuts right through an charmed un-meltable ice sculpture.

8) When he was a small child, he loved hearing tales of the War, about his mother's involvement and when he went to Hogwarts, he read about his mother and felt a rush of pride – his mother made history! He was proud to be her soon.

9) He loved to run - there was just something about the feeling of being in control of his own body, as he made it go faster, sweat pouring and his limbs burning as he pushed his body further that made him feel strangely at piece. Greg could never understand his need to run every morning, but he accept it. He accepted all of Lorcan.

10) His favourite colour was blue. It was the colour of the sky and ocean, both seemingly endless and his mother eyes, comforting and warm. Blue was the colour of his house at Hogwarts and it was what he called his cat. Blue was his colour.

It was home.

_A/N: I hope that you liked Lorcan! I changed about two of these, and I hope it's better – apparently this chapter wasn't as good, so I hope that it's okay now? _

**Up next…Lysander**


	16. Lysander

**Lysander Scamander**

1) Lysander and Lorcan had always been close, and they vowed to be in the same house together. But Lysander got sorted into Hufflepuff. At first he was outraged, but he learned that this was the house for him. He felt at home here, amongst the loyal and hardworking, which his mother had always told him were his best traits.

2) When he saw Lily Potter, he wasn't all that impressed really. She was a whiney little daddy's girl, who was way too young for him. But then, he got to know her and her maddeningly brilliant personality blew all other bad aspects about her out of the water, he began to see the good in her, and he learned that first impressions are not all they're cracked up to be.

3) When they discovered that Carmen was blonde, he whooped and said "I told you so," to a very tired and angry Lily, who glared at him so fiercely he feared for his life. When their families were allowed in to see his daughter – _his daughter! - _James Potter and Rose Weasley took one look at the bundle and said to Lysander, in perfect unison "You owe me 5 galleons."

What a way to ruin a man's pride.

4) Lily and he got married at Hogwarts and they were the first couple to ever do so. Lily wanted the people who had died in the war to see what they had died for.

5) Lysander hates it when people make fun of his mother. He gets extremely protective and, when he learned that Lily's middle name was Luna, he fell in love with her all over again.

6) He had a best friend called Tomas and they would do everything together, until he heard Tomas talking about Lorcan behind his back. He got so angry that he spent a week in detention.

And Tomas spent a week in the hospital wing.

7) When he finished Hogwarts, he worked under Hermione Granger in the Law and enforcement department at the Ministry of Magic. He loved working with her, but he got annoyed at how many went to Azkaban without a trail.

Hermione had told him all about Lawyers, and he decided to do what Scorpius Malfoy had done, and incorporate it with Magic and he ended up running his own Layer firm.

8) Even though he loved his family, he was quite embarrassed to be seen with them sometimes. They were just so…Weird! He got over this though when his brother hit him and told him to grown up.

That was the biggest wake up call he'd ever gotten.

9) In Hogwarts, he had a bit of a reputation as a player. And rightly so. He prided himself on his looks and his ability to get female attention.

10) He loves Muggle cars. James taught him how to drive one and, ever since then, he gets as many as he can. In his garage he has 12 cars, he takes them apart and puts them back together and whenever Arthur Weasley sees him, he always says, "Good man,"

It's nice to know that he fits in.

_A/N: That's it. I'm done. Thank you to everyone who stuck with the story and reviewed! Thanks for the reviews, they helped me to make this story better. _

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
